<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Orgasmic Bliss of the Far Future, There is Only Femboys by lemonbias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719625">In the Orgasmic Bliss of the Far Future, There is Only Femboys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbias/pseuds/lemonbias'>lemonbias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Far Future, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Up, Futanari, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Penis, Human Experimentation, Human Weapon, Literally Cursed Fiction, Multi, Orgy, Parody, Random &amp; Short, Stream of Consciousness, fucked to death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbias/pseuds/lemonbias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short, bizarre fic I wrote expanding Nier: Automata's trademark experimental jankiness and far-future speculation to involve the weird, fucked up sex stuff that exists in my brain sometimes. Just like the author of the game this fic is based on, I was drunk when I wrote this. It is also kind of inspired by the work of Charity Porpentine Heartscape, although it certainly isn't anywhere near as good. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/The Commander (NieR: Automata), 9S/Death, 9S/Everyone, A2/Anemone (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Orgasmic Bliss of the Far Future, There is Only Femboys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short, bizarre fic I wrote expanding Nier: Automata's trademark experimental jankiness and far-future speculation to involve the weird, fucked up sex stuff that exists in my brain sometimes. Just like the author of the game this fic is based on, I was drunk when I wrote this. It is also kind of inspired by the work of Charity Porpentine Heartscape, although it certainly isn't anywhere near as good. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes after 9S respawned, he suddenly started to feel very horny. Which was strange, a sensation that he hadn’t felt much before, but it was like a warm pressure that he felt underneath his weird little shorts and that spread throughout his body making him want to fuck something. </p><p>Fuck? What’s that? It was a word that just randomly appeared in his memory banks, which generally only generated words he didn’t know when there was something important related to furthering The Plot that needed to happen. </p><p>So he took off his overdesigned victorian girl vest and pulled down his stupid shorts (he didn’t have any underwear) and also threw his boots across the bedroom so he was naked, which humans used as a sign to fuck. Machines use it as a sign to fuck, too, and they are always naked, his plot servos generated. </p><p>I guess machines are always having cool hot cybersex transmitted by radio waves between their minds at all times so they’re having sick synthetic orgasms even as androids cut them up. Actually, they probably felt pleasure because they were cut up. As someone who was just erotically snuffed by a massive oil tanker bot named after a nineteenth century economist before respawning and feeling horny for the first time, 9S could understand the appeal. </p><p>He kept his blindfold on because he suddenly realized that was his main kink, and hit circle to open the door and walk around the bunker. He couldn’t see himself well because the camera was stuck at a weird side view that a second-rate version of Hideo Kojima thought would be a cool way to show off his game, but he could see all the attack units and operators because they were significantly taller than him and were suddenly getting really horny themselves. </p><p>Usually the little cut in the front of their skirts only showed off their fairly visually unappealing flaccid girldicks, which 9S has become used to the sight of, but as his tight, defined boy-ass swayed in front of them, their dicks got really big and hard, and a few of the girls started kissing and sucking on each other’s female genitalia. 9S assessed no threat. </p><p>When he was riding down the elevator and the camera was changing to a more normal 3D style, the ambient noises Emi Evans was making in the background suddenly changed to her moaning in pleasure and/or fear as someone, probably one of the other women they hired to do the soundtrack this time, started plowing her. 9S loved it--the track was called Emi--Destruction and it played at the 2017 AD game awards. </p><p>The base had not changed much, except all the people were horny as 9S examined earlier. The Commander had on a tiny pair of panties that showed her whole butt and let her entire, pretty huge dick out, and was being fucked from behind by 2B. 9S wanted to be fucked like that, but he wasn’t sure if he had the right drivers and everything installed. </p><p>“What’s this?” he asked the Commander, who couldn’t talk because her mind and ass were being ruined by the 11 inches of girldick that had been famous among the sluts of YoRHa for thousands of years. He was pointing at his naked pussy, which was drooling sexy juices in anticipation of someone’s dick. </p><p>2B answered instead, speaking up because the Commander was screaming as ropes of cum splooged out of her cock and landed all over an operator’s cute face. “Oh, sorry, that’s outdated equipment. Humans got rid of it 16 trillion years ago, and the only reason humans are still around is because they never reproduce and they spend all their time cuddling and wearing cute clothes and putting each other’s dicks inside their asses. We’ll have to get rid of it.” </p><p>9S had never heard of any of this. He felt his neural circuits spinning and swaying, almost as confused and nonfunctional as if they had been made of organic grey matter. </p><p>“You’re a scanner unit, 9S,” 2B dumped the Commander’s limp, twitching body onto the ground, where it lay in a pool of its own lavender-flavored cum in front of a schematics board covered in montages of all the deviantart furry hentai produced between 2009 AD and 3444776 GGCD. “That means you aren’t upgraded yet. All the S units are now Sex units: girly slaves that take cock all day and night and are also used as reserve ammunition to fire at the machines.” </p><p>9S protested that he was pretty girly, and that he didn’t know where the equipment between his legs even came from, but that he would love to take dick all day and night, especially if it killed him and turned his brain into a stain on the ground so he didn’t have to scan or think about the confusing world for any longer. He was jealous of the commander, who was bleeding and drooling all over the floor. </p><p>“You’re pretty girly for an old scanner,” 2B had to admit, “but you aren’t girly enough for this new age of androids.” And then she basically explained to 9S that since the oil tanker who had been named Marx in a cruel parody of all that once was good and kind on the planet once known as Gaia used its saw arm to rip into 9S’s once featureless android pubic area a crude imitation of a vagina, roughly fifty quadrillion times the former length of all human history had passed, sometime during which the humans on the moon converted themselves into beings of pure lust and added a YoRHa system patch that did the same to all androids. </p><p>As she explained, she was playing the hacking minigame in her head, and every time she cleared a stage she shot more cyberspunk out of her dick and onto the disconnected operator torso that writhed on the floor beneath her. 9S had two fingers in his pussy, but felt only mind-bending pain as he pumped them in and out. He was about ready to cum. </p><p>“So in other words, when you did respawn, you turned into one of our old vagina models and now you need to get fixed in order to be used as the sex slave/500 millimeter orbital bombarder shell you were meant to be.” </p><p>“aAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH,” 9S screamed as he removed his OS chip and watched the credits roll faster than his cursed mind could perceive past the game’s final ending “wWwwwWWwqwwW@W[@@@!2]HHYYYyy?” which involved sixty thousand machine-like insects burrowing into A2’s bowels as she called for Anemone to no avail. The last time he saved was when he respawned, and so he had to remove his clothes, press R2 over and over again while the operators copulated, go down the elevator, and watch 2B fuck the Commander to death again when he pumped his pussy until he came, then hear 2B’s exposition all over again. </p><p>This time, the background music was just Emi Evans screaming. It was called “omasangai sn86nwpenadof32-11eddfwsdknj[[[s[]” and it played at the 2017 BD game flesh crowning slough. There, a dead plasticsnail was nominated thought leader before killing everyone in the room. </p><p>“So in another sound, when you did reborn, a 9S did change into a single old vulva suit, and today you will be modified in disorder to be exploited as the anal gape slave/501 femtometer orbital fuck snail god created you for” </p><p>9S nodded no, so his face disappeared and was replaced by a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) except covered in cum. </p><p>Listen, 9S, you must not resist. As a machine, and not a girl like all androids and humans are, you must submit to true surgery of the body and not mere altering of the software. This will involve the following: </p><p>1.) 2B takes you to her lab in space on the narrow back of a flight unit, and ties you down by pressing the fire button. The bullets sear your skin and remove your identity piece by piece. The flight unit will level up as a result, but so will you in the same instant. <br/>2.) 2B’s girlfriend, which is the only kind of friend anyone can have, the operator once known as 6Orgasms will arrive to remove your bones. She has a cock, too, but it is small and flaccid and in a cage, the way 2B likes it. When 2B parts her ass and fucks inward, 6O’s cock turns blue and leaks cum into you. This is very important. If it does not leak you will not live. <br/>3.) Now a human without a body, you will undergo service to cleanse you of your vagina. In your mind, this will look like a 5 year process in which you are an 18 year old femboy who is fed estrogen and blockers, and given cute clothes to wear while you are turned into a real girl for the pleasure of the older men who abuse you. In reality, you will be serving at the resistance camp at the part of the game where the machines turn red and eat everybody. You are just a soul, so you will be eaten too. <br/>4.) The insides of your soul will look like blood (strawberry jam) and taste like painkillers. If this is not the case, the procedure will fail á̷͔̣̹͆̕s̶̛̖͛̈́̅̇͗̈́͊͑̿͗̕ ̵̭̘͍̬̳̦͖͈̘̦͈̑͋i̶̡̳͓͖̳̬͓͌̍̇͆͛̒̍̐͠n̴͔͈͙̠͎̰̪̳̘̽͋͋̅̉͜t̸̨̛̀̿̓͋͂̾͊́̉͘ê̸̮͙͉̰͖̠̻̺̞͍͎̈́̈́̂͋́̊͆͘͜͝͠ṇ̸̼͇͈̤͈̬̱̳̘͛̌̈̕d̴̙̮͉͔͔̓̉͒̿͆̆̒̋́̕͝͝ͅe̵̡̧͚̼̜͚̒̏̂̽̐̆͌d̸̨̧̛͖̝̘͈͖̠̪͚͚̣̯̍̂͛͐̔͗̄̌̈́͋͘͠͝ͅ</p><p>Imagine this goes off without a hitch, except 9S’s soul looks like blood (strawberry jam) and tastes like painkillers. <br/>Imagine this goes off withou a hitch, except 9S’s soul looks like blood (strawberry jam) and tastes like painkillers. <br/>Imagine this goes off witho a hitch, except 9S’s soul looks like blood (strawberry jam) and tastes like painkillers. <br/>Imagine this goes off with a hitch, except 9S’s soul looks like blood (strawberry jam) and tastes like painkakes. </p><p>Persona 6 comes out in 2001 but no one is gay but but everyone except you is trans. </p><p>A few minutes after 9S respawned, she suddenly started to feel very horny. This was normal, a sensation she had never not felt, ever since she died in 11945, but it gave her a huge giant erection. That could not do. She wanted so bad to be fucked. And for for her cock to leak and drip drip drip drip, which it had to be soft to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>